Running out of Time
by Sg1Trooper
Summary: Run that's what went through her head. Has SG1 luck finally run out?


'RUNNING OUT OF TIME'

* * *

Run that's what's going through my mind the second thing is don't  
look back. I pray that I don't fall. I can see Teal'c and Daniel in  
front of me and I know he's behind making sure no one comes up our  
six. He wouldn't allow it. He'd die before he'd let harm come to one  
of us.

I duck as the Jaffa continue to fire their staff weapons. It's been  
a constant stream of near misses and I could hear them getting  
closer. My mind starts to race. Would we make it to the gate? Would  
General Hammond have sent out a team to look for us knowing we were  
24 hours overdue? Would we be saved again or had SG1's luck finally  
worn out.

I try to breath but its getting harder. My lungs are struggling for  
breath but there is no time to comply with there request.

Being worked over by the Jaffa and crawling on one's stomach to  
escape did not help the broken ribs I had or the open wound to my  
side.

Would it ever stop hurting?

I could feel the blood flowing but I can't stop he wont allow it. I  
want to plead to please leave me behind I don't think I can make it  
and I'm holding them back but he would probably throw me over his  
shoulder and yell out his motto "no one gets left behind " as he  
would struggle to keep me with them.

I can see were coming to a clearing in the trees. I see Teal'c  
turning to see how far back we are. He grabs Daniel to the side and  
I feel my feet being pulled from under me. I want to scream but it's  
too late I'm falling. I brace myself waiting for the ground to make  
contact with my face when two arms grab me from behind and pull me  
down.

It's him he's telling me to stay down and not make a move. I turn to  
see why his voice is so urgent when I look behind him. I see that no  
one is there.

Had we out run them? Or were they just preparing for the next wave  
of Jaffa. He held me and I tried to catch my breath. I looked at his  
injuries.

They had hurt him he had taken the brunt of the punishment but when  
they found out that by hurting us they would get more of a reaction  
there attention was drawn to me. I tried not to look at him but I  
could feel his gaze never leaving me. I never let out a cry or shed  
a tear. I would show him they could not get me to cooperate. I was  
dropped to the floor and I knew they were about to start on Daniel  
when Teal'c came to our rescue.

He pressed his finger to my mouth signaling me not to say a word. I  
nodded and waited. We were using the brush for cover and were well  
hidden. I closed my eyes and buried my face into his neck. I didn't  
want him to see the pain I was in. I bit my lip to stop me from  
crying out but it was getting harder. He held me tight and I could  
hear the beat of his heart it was lulling me to believe I wasn't on  
this rotten planet that my side didn't burn or it was getting  
difficult to breathe.

I imagined I was in his backyard on that large hammock he would  
pull out during the summer and we were entwined together thinking of  
our future. I could feel the tears starting to fall. I wish we were  
there now no pain no Jaffa just us safely at home.

He stiffens and I was snapped out of my dream. I turned to see a foot  
by us. We were about to be discovered and our escape was about to  
fail.

I looked at his face and he didn't have to say anything we were  
about to be discovered and there was nothing we could do. I prayed  
that Teal'c and Daniel got away. If they made it to safety then it  
would be worth it.

The guard that was attached to the foot moved closer I inched back  
so did he. We waited and held our breathes.

Not like this kept going through my mind I didn't want to die like  
this. He held me tighter and I turned to look at him. Regret was in  
my eyes and he closed his.

I knew what he was thinking. That he had failed to keep me safe that  
I would die because of him. Didn't he know that we all took risk as  
soon as we walked through the gate?

The regret was not because I was going to die on this planet but  
that I never got to express the love I felt for this man that held  
me.

The rules kept us apart for so long and for what I was going to  
die with out him hearing from my own mouth that I loved him and  
always would.

We hear Daniel calling out our names. They have been discovered.  
Teal'c yells out he dies a free man then two staff blasts are  
followed by silence.

Our friends are dead. As we wait for our turn to be discovered.

Tears are threatening to fall as I open my eyes. He's staring at me  
and I bite my lip. I gaze into his eyes and I see it. I see the love  
he feels for me.

I smile and he smiles back. I mouth I love you and he closes his  
eyes and pulls me close he kisses my temple and I swear I hear him  
whisper he loves me too.

I take his hand and squeeze and wait for us to be discovered. My  
life can end now because I have no regrets. He knows I love him and he  
loves me back.


End file.
